Lessons Learnt
by mockingjaysandshawarma
Summary: High School AU: In which Loki is a new student and has moved to Thor's school. When he catches the attention of billionaire's son, Tony Stark, they become good friends. And maybe that friendship will blossom into something more. Rated T for now but will become M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

High School AU.

It was Loki's first day at his new school. He'd never really fit in anywhere so when his step-dad decided to send him to the same school as Thor, he pretty much dreaded it straight away. Loki had decided to walk to school that day so he was quite relieved to get off his feet when he entered the classroom. First, it was registration. He had decided to come in early so he could meet his form teacher and get settled. After being assigned a place, he sat down quietly, got a book out and began to read while waiting for the rest of his new class to come in. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see them all staring, pointing and whispering as they noticed the new boy in the corner. "Hey, Tasha! New kid!" he heard someone shout. Loki looked up and saw it was a tall, mousey-blonde haired guy who was followed by a small red-haired girl whom Loki assumed was Natasha.

He was just about to carry on reading when he noticed the next person to walk into the room. He wasn't as tall as the other guy but he had dark brown messy hair and a little bit of well-trimmed stubble, un-usual for a high school student. Loki could tell that the brown-haired guy was looking at him just as much and noticed his brown eyes were looking directly at him. He quickly turned back to his book.

Tony Stark was the son of a billionaire. He was also incredibly handsome. He'd walk down the school corridor and the girls would just swoon. The thing with Tony though, was that despite the fact he loved the girls attention, he always found himself attracted more to guys. Not many people knew, only the couple of guys he'd slept with and his friend, Steve Rodgers. It was a Monday morning when he strode into the classroom with all his friends and noticed a tall, pale, black-haired boy sitting in the corner. He caught himself staring at him for a tad too long as the boy must've felt eyes on him and looked up and then quickly looked away.

Once the class had arrived, the form teacher stood up and announced that they had a new student starting today. "His name is Loki. Would you like to introduce yourself to us?" she smiled at him and gestured for him to come up in front of the class. Awkwardly, he pushed his chair back and shuffled over to the front of the room. "Um, my name's Loki. And I moved here from Birkwood-"

"Aren't you Thor's brother?" the mousey-blonde haired guy shouted out from the back of the class. "Clint, please put up your hand if you want to speak." The teacher scolded. Loki answered the question all the same, "I am, yes." He replied. "But you look nothin' like him?" Clint shouted out again. Loki noticed the brown-haired boy was sitting next to Clint and he caught his eye again before flitting away. "Oi Clint, that's rude." Natasha kicked the back of Clint's chair.  
"Yes Clint, that's not how we make new students feel welcome. So far, you're not giving him a good impression, are you?" the teacher raised her voice. Clint went to answer but she cut him off, "That was rhetorical."

The bell went before Clint or anyone else could ask any more questions and Loki quickly packed up his book and headed off to his first lesson; Physics. Loki was all right at Science, but Chemistry was more his area of expertise. He was slightly late to class since he was new and couldn't find his way around the school. He opened the door and scanned the room for an empty seat. He felt his stomach drop as he realised the only seat left was next to the boy whose eye he kept catching in class. "Take a seat next to Tony please, Loki." His teacher instructed him. Loki nodded and placed his bag next to his desk and sat down next to Tony. "Hey." Tony whispered to Loki. He turned to look at the boy next to him only to realise his features where a lot more handsome up close. Then he stopped himself. What was he thinking? "Hi." He replied quietly.  
"So you're the new kid." Tony smiled  
"Yes, I am."  
"Thor's brother, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Right. Well I'm Tony, Tony Stark."

"Nice to meet you, Tony."

"Mr Stark, I understand Loki is new to the school but you do not need to constantly talk to him. Understood?" The Physics teacher looked over at the two of them. "Got it." Tony nodded. Loki just silently nodded.

By the end of the lesson, Loki had learnt that the smart boy with the glasses was Bruce and the blonde haired boy who always smiled was Steve. He already knew Clint, Natasha and Thor. The bell went for the end of the lesson but before Loki could make a quick get away from the boy who made his stomach tie itself in knots, Tony called after him. "Hey Loki, what you got next?" he asked. Loki glanced at his timetable. "I've got Maths." He replied.  
"Ah, so do I." Bruce replied, "Here, I'll show you where it is."  
"Thank you." Loki said.

"Catch you lot at break!" Tony shouted back over his shoulder as he jogged out the room to catch up with Steve and Clint.

Maths went by pretty quickly and he avoided Tony's group at break. He managed to go for pretty much the rest of the day without talking to anyone apart from a few people who said hello. When the school day was over, Loki waited for Thor by the school gates as he'd been told to do so. "Brother!" Thor's loud voice boomed over the rabble of school kids. He was also quite tall so he wasn't hard to miss. Loki sighed as he realised that Thor was with the others. "Sup, Loki?" Tony smiled as he nudged him. "Nothing is 'sup'." Loki replied, a little harshly than intended. "Alright then grumpy." Tony laughed and turned to talk to Clint and Natasha.

They all walked a little further down the road when they said their good-byes, Loki's gaze lingering on Tony's for a bit longer than intended. "How did you find your first day, brother?" Thor inquired with a strong, firm pat on the back.  
"It was alright." Loki replied, quieter.  
"I see you've made yourself aquatinted with Stark and the others. They're good friends and I'm sure they'd be more than obliged to let you eat with us at lunch and break." Thor beamed. It annoyed Loki how happy his brother always was. He wasn't even his brother but that much was obvious. He wondered how long it would take for everyone else to find out that Loki is just Thor's adopted brother? It didn't take long for Clint to say something this morning, that's for sure.

All day, Loki had played on Tony's mind. There was no way he could deny that he found Loki somewhat attractive. He had really green eyes and black hair smoothed backwards. As he walked down the path to the bus stop with his friends, Steve called for him to linger back as everyone walked up ahead. "Hey Tony?" he questions.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm going to try and be nice about this but if you want to keep your little secret, a little secret, you better stop mentally undressing that new kid with your eyes." Steve nudged Tony playfully. Tony rolled his eyes, "I wasn't /that/ obvious." He laughed. Steve raised his eyebrows. "Okay. Whatever." Tony laughed as they caught up with the rest of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad I got such a good response from you guys! I'll try to update it as often as I can, around 1-2 chapters a week. Hopefully that is enough for everyone. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter (:**

**Oh and make sure to follow me on Tumblr! Every time I update, I'll post the link there. My URL is mockingjaysandshawarma, same as my username on this too.**

Loki sat down as his desk in his room that night, ready to do his homework. But he couldn't shake the billionaire's son from his mind. He sat there, twirling his pen round in his fingers, thinking about him. He wondered is he was sat there thinking about him too. Probably not, reality shook him. He sighed and got to work. That night, he dreamt about Stark. He found himself pressed against the lockers by the boy, their lips just about touching, Tony teasing him. He felt himself lick his own lips, wanting more than just a gentle brushing of his lips.

Loki woke up in the morning, tangled in his bed sheets. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, slightly disturbed that he'd had such a dream about a guy he'd known for a day. He climbed out bed, got a shower, stuck his uniform on and went downstairs to greet Thor and have breakfast.

Tony woke up earlier than usual the next day, sprawled out across his double bed. The new kid had played on his thoughts last night, refusing to let him sleep. He rubbed his eyes and managed to grab his uniform and put it on quite messily. He grabbed his bag from by the door, a slice of toast from the kitchen counter, shouted good-bye to his father and dashed out the door. Steve, Clint and Natasha were waiting for him. "Hey guys!" he managed to say with a mouthful of toast. They all greeted each other and set off towards school, meeting Bruce along the way. When the five of them reached the school gates, Loki and Thor were waiting for them. "My friends!" Thor echoed as he smiled, putting his arm round Clint and Steve's shoulders. Tony looked over at Loki to find he was already looking at him before quickly looking away. Tony managed to catch his eye again and nodded towards him. "Morning." He smiled.  
"Good morning, Stark." Loki replied.

Loki looked at Tony now and couldn't shake the damn dream from his mind. Still, he followed his 'friends' into school and waited for lessons to pass. Eventually, it was lunch. He'd avoided hanging round with his brother's friends today, especially Stark, because he knew he never fit in with anyone. He sat in the lunch hall by himself, writing down notes from classes and eating a sandwich. He was about halfway through when he saw someone set their tray down in front of him and sit down. "You looked a bit lonely, thought I'd come keep you company." The dark-haired boy said, flashing a smile in Loki's direction. "Hello, Stark." Loki replied, without looking up from his books, mainly as not to get distracted from his work but also to hide the warm flush spreading across his face. "Why don't you come and sit over with us lot?" Tony asked him. Now Loki looked up. He felt himself staring and quickly replied, "I prefer to sit here.".  
"Ah, that's too bad." The smaller kid replied. "Well I'll keep you company today if you want."  
"I don't mind. It…would be better than sitting by myself for once." Loki returned a small smile and Tony was sure Loki could practically hear his heart beating.

A small flicker of guilt passed through Tony when he saw Loki sitting by himself. He wasn't a social person, obviously. But there was something almost similar about the two of them that he couldn't ignore. Even now, despite their minimal conversations, he found himself really liking Loki; and not just because he was good looking.

"Hey, how about tomorrow, I take you out for a proper lunch." Tony suggested hopefully. Loki looked down at his half eaten sandwich, all he'd made for himself. "This isn't sufficient?" he glanced questioningly up at him.  
"Well, yeah, it is. But wouldn't you wanna go somewhere a bit nicer than the school lunch hall and have something a bit more than a ham sandwich?" Tony pressed. Loki smirked at this and replied, "Are you asking me out or are you actually concerned about my eating?" he laughed slightly. Tony felt his face flush and he shifted awkwardly in his chair. He never usually felt awkward in a good sense when it came to asking people out, even if he had known them for two days now. He was so used to just glancing at people, chatting them up and ending up in their beds by the end of the night. But Loki was different. He felt he couldn't do that to him, nor would Loki let him. "Call it what you want." He replied, shrugging, "But do you want to come or not?" he questioned again.

Loki let the question hang, considering it in his head. "Yes, actually, I wouldn't mind." He smiled. He genuinely smiled.  
"Great. See you at the beginning of lunch by the lockers. Don't be late." Tony winked, stood up and left. Loki sat there, still staring at the doors that the flirtatious young man had walked out of. He didn't know if it constituted as a date or not. He didn't know if he wanted to go or not. He didn't know if he liked Tony in that way or not.  
"Brother!" Thor's loud voice and hard pat on the back jolted Loki out of his daydreams. "I couldn't help but notice our friend Stark was seated with you. Why did you not join us for lunch?"  
"I was studying and he decided to join me." Loki tossed casually.  
"Well perhaps you could put the books away for a little while and join us tomorrow?" Thor asked, pleadingly.  
"As much as that sounds…delightful, I have plans for tomorrow lunch time." He replied. He could almost hear Thor's disappointment. "Perhaps another time." He mumbled. And with that, he strolled off to join the others at their table.  
Loki glanced down at his watch. He still had 10 minutes left of his lunch break and about 15 minutes left of notes to sift through. Ah, fuck it, he thought to himself as he shoved the books back in his bag and wandered off. He hadn't had the opportunity to tour the school yet and was still getting lost going to lessons. So he took this time to meander through the school grounds, learning where all the classrooms where and who hung out in which places. He was a quick learner and always took in small details.  
It wasn't until he was admiring some student's paintings on the wall of the corridor that he turned a corner and bumped straight into none other than Tony Stark. "Shit, sorry." Tony exclaimed before noticing who it was. There was a silence between them but it wasn't awkward. "No, it's fine." Loki managed to respond. They smiled at each other as they continued down the corridor and Loki was sure he could feel the eyes of the energetic boy on him and it sent shivers down his spine.


End file.
